Large structures, such as buildings, bridges, and oil rigs, require regular maintenance and inspection. Typically, regular inspection and maintenance is performed by human crews. However, human crews have physical limits and may be expensive to employ. For example, reaching certain areas of the structures, such as the top trusses and underwater supports of a bridge, may be difficult and dangerous for human inspection and maintenance crews. Further, some areas of structures, including tight spaces, may be completely inaccessible by human inspection and maintenance crews. Still further, human inspection and maintenance crews are susceptible to inclement weather conditions, which may hamper and delay maintenance and inspection operations.